


My Mind Refuses To Stop

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Another free verse poem...





	My Mind Refuses To Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. Please don't republish without my prior consent.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are love.

My mind refuses to stop, to shut up, to slow down, even to take a break.  
So I watch CSI, I watch CSI until the lines between reality and fiction blur.  
My mind still won’t shut up, so I wash up, I wash up until my eczema flares up and it’s too painful to continue.  
My mind still races so I decide that reading might help, I read until the words run together or I finish the book, usually I finish it first.  
My mind _still_ won’t take a break, so I watch CSI.


End file.
